Ixra c
Laktra is the third planet in the Ixra-system and the home planet of the Zarva-species. Currently, the species have etablished diffrent countries across the planet, some of which are engageing in military conflicts, some of which are trading, forming alliances or facing diplomatic problems, some of which are isolating, some of which are just seeking peace, and some of which are trying to spread their politics or religion. But all the countries may have one thing in common: They want complete control over the planet, some by peaceful means and some by war. Nations Diplomacy Wars *36.9: Workers Union and The Nation of Equality declares war on Traders Union *37.6: The Blue States declares war on Workers Union and The Nation of Equality *38.1: The Kalva Nation declares war on Kryan *39.4: Industrix declares war on The Kalva Nation *40.3: Traders Union is defeated by Workers Union and The Nation of Equality *41.0: The Nation of Equality is defeated by The Blue States *41.1: Kryan and Industrix gives up against The Kalva Nation *42.2: The Yellow Federation declares war on Maukrat *42.9: Maukrat is occupied by The Yellow Federation *43.2: The Yellow Federation declares war on Orangozia *43.6: Orangozia is occupied by The Yellow Federation *44.4: The Blue States gives up against Workers Union *44.5: Orangozia and Maukrat join The Yellow Federation to create The Yellow Empire *44.8: The Yellow Empire declares war on Independent Islands *45.2: Independent Islands gives up against The Yellow Federation *47.7: Industrix declares war on Skalra *48.5: Skalra is defeated by Industrix *51.6: Kryan declares war on Indukryan *52.5: Kykanta declares war on Industrix *52.6: The Kalva Nation declares war on Industrix *52.8: The Yellow Empire declares war on Industrix *53.3: Kryan is defeated by Indukryan Alliances *36.9: Workers Union allies The Nation of Equality *37.6: The Blue States allies Traders Union *37.8: Kryan allies Industrix *38.1: Industrix exits the alliance with Kryan *39.4: Industrix allies Kryan *40.3: Traders Union exits the alliance with The Blue States *40.4: Autarkia allies Pinkalikum *40.8: Purpelia allies Eastautarkia *43.0: The Green Country allies Pinkalikum and Autarkia *44.2: Kolnor allies Pinkalikum, Autarkia and The Green Country *44.4: Workers Union, East Zarnok and West Zarnok ally each other *44.7: The Kalva Nation allies East Zarnok, West Zarnok and Workers Union *51.8: Industrix exits the alliance with Kryan *52.4: The Green Country exits the alliance with Kolnor, Pinkalikum and Autarkia *53.7: The Blue States, Freedom Island and Indukryan ally each other. Sanctions *41.1: The Kalva Nation creates a trading sanction for Kryan and Industrix; they may no longer trade with The Blue States. *44.2: The Kalva Nation creates a military sanction against The Blue States. If The Blue States enters an area of 125 pixels (1200x600 map) around the capital of Workers Union by land, The Kalva Nation will declare war on them. *51.7: The Kalva Nation removes the earlier sanctions on The Blue States, since they no longer consider The Blue States a threat. *52.4: The Yellow Empire creates a sanction against Industrix, forbidding it to hide anything about what happened in the recent event when a strange machine crashed down from space. (IGNORED) *53.4: The Yellow Empire removed the sancion placed on Industrix on 52.4, since The Kalva Nation has taken control of the crash site. Technology *'Land vehicles:' All **'Land transports:' All ***'Troop transports:' All **'Armored siege vechiles:' The Kalva Nation, The Blue States, Purpelia, Workers Union, East Zarnok, West Zarnok, Freedom Island, Indukryan, The Yellow Empire ***'Early tanks:' The Yellow Empire **'Non-explosive ballistic seige weaponsNon-explosive ballistic seige weapons = trebunchet-like weapons, ballistae, etc.:' All ***'Cannons:' All *'Ships:' All **'Warships:' Workers Union, The Kalva Nation, The Blue States, The Yellow Empire, East Zarnok, West Zarnok *'Primitive weaponsPrimitive weapons = wooden weapons, stone weapons, bows:' All **'Metal weapons:' All **'Early gunpowder weaponsEarly gunpowder weapons = primitive slow-loading manuel guns:' All ***'Late gunpowder weaponsLate gunpowder weapons = rather primitive manuel guns:' The Blue States, The Kalva Nation, Freedom Island, Workers Union, The Yellow Empire, East Zarnok, West Zarnok ****'Simple semi automatic weapons': The Yellow Empire *'Electricity stage 1Electricity stage 1 = a nation capable of producing less than one GJ electricity pr. year.': East Zarnok, West Zarnok **'Electricity stage 2Electricity stage 2 = a nation capable of producing more than one GJ electricity pr. year.': Workers Union, Kykanta ***'Electricity stage 3Electricity stage 3 = a nation capable of producing more than one TJ electricity pr. year.': The Kalva Nation *'Arpho machinesArpho machines = '''ar'tificial pho'''tosynthesis machines, for converting carbon dioxide pollution into oxygen: The Green Country *'Mail system': All **'Solid sound-wave systems': All ***'Longcom systemLongcom system = '''long' range com'''munication systems, a system where the voice is recorded and sent as data with radio waves: Kykanta Footnotes: Research Finished *'Project Photosynthesis' (The Green Country): 100% (37.3 - 42.5), successfully completed. *'Project Lightning' (The Kalva Nation): 100% (37.4 - 42.9), successfully completed. *'Project Longcom' (Kykanta): 100% (46.4 - 52.1), successfully completed. *'Theory of electricity' (The Kalva Nation, West Zarnok, East Zarnok, Workers Union): 100% (42.0 - 53.3), successfully completed. *'Universal Language Translating' (The Kalva Nation): 18% (51.7 - 53.4), failed. In progress *'Theory of Plasma' (The Kalva Nation): 29% (37.7+) *'Elemental Theory' (The Kalva Nation): 34% (38.4+) *'Theory of Gravity' (Kykanta): 21% (52.5+) Maps Newest Maps Special Maps Older Maps Category:Planets Category:Planets with civilizations Category:Planets with life